Kagome in School
by Xx Saki Hurahi xX
Summary: Kagome moved in with her grandfather along with her mother and brother, she goes to the nerby school were she meets Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. She becomes friends with them but could Inuyasha be more? Will her past come back to haunt her? Will she ever be normal?
1. Chapter 1

I smiled softly as I got out my clothes, luckily this new school I am going to doesn't have uniforms. I took out some clothes, a blue shirt and a darker blue skirt. I looked in the mirror as I brushed my raven black hair; I smiled and looked at my outfit. I ran to my closet and pulled out a pair of black flats, I shoved them on and grabbed my bag. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, morning mom, Souta, and gramps! I smiled at the food our servant placed in front of me, YUM! I eat as my brother finished his food and gramps prayed. I finished in no time; school would be in fifteen minutes it never hurts to be early! I grabbed my bad and rushed out the door, I move so much I never have time to keep friends so I don't bother making friends only to shed tears over leaving later. We just moved in with gramps, he lived at a shrine. Mom said we were staying here until gramps died but he has a couple years, I walked down the many stairs that went down a hill. I walked silently to the new school hoping not to attract too much attention at this school; it was kind of hard to do though. I kept walking until I came across Shikon High School; I walked into the office as people in the office stared at me. I walked head down blushing up to the counter, excuse me? The secretary looked up at me and frowned, what is it? I umm… needed my schedule I am new here! The secretary frowned even more and muttered under her breath, great another brat to deal with. She spoke louder, what is your name kid? I am Kagome Higurashi, I smiled at the lady and she frowned even more if that was possible. She typed something onto her computer the printed something out, she picked up the paper and handed it to me. I smiled hugely, thank you very much. I reached my hand up hoping no one was looking I handed her a twenty dollar bill, cheer up please! The lady smiled nastily and took the money; she smirked and wished me a good day. I looked at the schedule she gave me it said

Kagome Higurashi`s schedule 

Home room- 1-D 7:00-7:30

Social Studies- 1-D 7:35-8:05

Break- 8:10-9:40

Math- 1-C 9:45-10:15

Reading- 3-C 10:20-10:50

Science – lab A 11:00-11:30

Lunch- choice 11:30-12:30

Gym- gymnasium 12:45-2:00

Home Ec- 2-C 2:00-2:45

Club- 2:45-3:45

Dismissal- 3:45-4:00

I looked at the map for room 1-D, the time on the clock read. 6:55, I had five minutes to get there. The halls were packed; everyone moved out of my way and stared. They watched as I walked down the halls, a group of boys stood in my way. I could tell they were jocks, they wore athletic shorts and muscle shirts and under shirts. One of them grabbed my chin with his thumb and next two fingers; I smiled and just kept walking. The girls stared in disbelief as I walked away from a popular boy like that, the boys smirked. So she playin hard to get is she? Ima win dis game simply! I could hear him but I ignored it, I kept walking following the map. I smiled as I saw a teacher outside the door, the bell rang luckily everyone was out of the halls. The teacher started to speak, are you Kagome Higurashi? I nodded and smiled, she continued speaking. I am Miss. Kaede I am your homeroom teacher as well as your Social Studies teacher and Drama if you join that club. I nodded and smiled, thank you Miss. Kaede! Please wait for my signal and you may enter, I nodded and Miss. Kaede walked into the room leaving me to wait. She sweetly addressed the class with a good morning and they said the same back, she than took attendance. She smiled at the class; today we have a new student. Some people sat up straighter and listened; she waved so I walked in. I smiled and walked to the front of the room, Miss. Kaede spoke. So Miss. Higurashi please tell us about yourself, I nodded and began. I live at my grandfather's shrine, we moved there to spend his dying year with him. I love shopping, cooking, and little kids… any questions? I picked on a kid with bright blue eyes, he smiled. Are you single? I smiled back, yes but i don't date people who are like you… you know full of themselves think they can win any girl they want. I smiled a picked on someone else`s hand, they smiled it was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She had a pink shirt and light green pants on, what hobbies or club`s do you like? I smiled, I enjoy drama and singing I also play the guitar, and I love to hula hoop and well… lots of different things. I now noticed all the boys were looking at me with smiles or winks. I rolled my eyes, every time I go to a school I end up transferring soon so don't expect to know me very long. Miss. Kaede smiled, nice to know you better Miss. Higurashi you can sit between Sango and Inuyasha. Please raise your hands, the girl who asked her the question earlier and a boy with silver hair and golden eyes and dog ears raised their hands. I smiled and walked over to them sitting down; I listen to the teacher ignoring the people passing me notes. I kept looking at the boy with dog ears, I want to rub them! By the end of class I had over twenty four notes in my desk I stood up while Miss. Kaede was writing on the bored and threw them away taking my time to get back to my seat. As soon as I sat down Miss. Kaede turned around and I pretended to still be taking notes, the class giggled and I ignored them pretending I was in another world. Kaede turned around and smiled, thank you Higurashi for working hard today. I nodded and smiled, the boy next to me was frowning and his head lying on his desk. I whispered to him, what`s wrong? He just stared at me in surprise then he shook his head nothing, then bell rung. I asked him again this time he smiled softly, I smiled back and the boy with blue eyes came over. He grabbed me and pulled me away from my conversation, he told me to wait so I did I saw him walk up to the boy with dog ears and tell him to back off and he wasn't worthy of even looking at me. I ran up to the kid, cut it out. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, please I said in a puppy dog voice and made a cute face. Then I walked away knowing he would follow, I had a few minutes then I would have to come back to this classroom for Social Studies. I saw the kid behind me so I decided to talk to him even though he seemed like a jock. I had to pull on my prissy girl act, I turned around and waved enthusiastically. Hello, I never had a chance to ask your name! It is Koga, he smiled grabbing my chin and tilting my head up to his. It is very nice to meet you, you can call me Kagome-chan or Kagome! He smiled, ok Kagome I think ima make you my women. I sighed sorry I have to go I am not really interested in that! I ran back into the class room and smiled, Miss. Kaede smiled at me. Miss. Higurashi I need to introduce you to this class as well, I nodded. She pointed toward the hall and I walked out and sat waiting for the bell to ring, it finally rung she said good morning and took attendance. As she waved I walked in again this time a lot more nervous, I smiled at the class and the guys in the class room whistled and winked at me. I looked away, I began to speak to them. I am Kagome you can call me just that I hate being addressed by my last name, I like to sing, dance, and act. I know someone is going to ask so to get that out of the way, yes I am single and no I am not wanting to date anyone right now. I smiled and met eyes with the boy with golden eyes again I smiled and turned to Miss. Kaede. Can I sit? She nodded so I walked over and sat down next to the boy, I smiled at him and people stared whispering around us.


	2. Chapter 2

*last time*

I smiled and met eyes with the boy with golden eyes again I smiled and turned to Miss. Kaede. Can I sit? She nodded so I walked over and sat down next to the boy, I smiled at him and people stared whispering around us.

*This time*

I rolled my eyes, the boy kept receiving notes to pass to me the whole time. I sighed as I collected the notes, I tried to pay attention but it was so hard. I fell asleep only to wake up to the kid with golden eyes tapping my shoulder, she woke up and yelled SEVEN! Miss. Kaede nodded correct Miss. Higurashi there were seven in this band that murdered both demon and men. How did you know this, the boy chuckled and I remembered we were in Social Studies. I smiled my grandpa tells me many stories I said slowly, Miss. Kaede looked really interested so I smiled. I listened then she said we had to have partners to do a project on an era of time. Pick your partners, I sighed as a group of boys rushed over to me. I turned to the kid, want to be my partner? I smiled softly and he blinked in confusion, umm… you really want to be my partner? I nodded fast smiling, sure do! He smiled softly, and I did too. You can call me Kagome, what is your name? Inuyasha, he whispered. I smiled, I like your ears! His face got defensive and I worried did I say something wrong? Then he looked at my face and wiped the look of his face, I heard Miss. Kaede call my name. I stood up red faced, yes Miss. Kaede? She smiled, Miss. Higurashi did you hear what I just said? I smiled my cheeks burned from a blush, I am sorry I was daydreaming. Miss. Kaede raised an eyebrow, could you please share what you were daydreaming about? I deiced to lie, umm… well I was wondering why demons are aloud at this school and not my last school than I was daydreaming about being a demon myself. Miss. Kaede smiled, well you can talk to a teacher later but what I just said was one person from each group must come up and chose a slip from the box to find what time era they will have for their project. I nodded and sat down, everyone laughed. What is so funny? Miss. Kaede shook her head slowly, Miss. Higurashi come up and draw a time era. I jumped up and blushed as I walked up to box; I put my hand in and pulled out a paper. I walked back to my seat blushing immensely, boys winked at me I guess this school year will be like the others. I smiled at Inuyasha and showed him the paper, it read feudal era. He smiled, I have lots of books at my house on this time I said. You want to come over to work later? He blushed then nodded turning away, I giggled and smiled warmly. Then the bell rang, I stood up and walked away looking at my schedule. It was break next; I smiled and looked at my map. I wanted to get away from everyone so I went to the side of the school, other people were there talking so I went to a tree. I climbed it and sat on a branch closing my eyes, I fell asleep. I woke up than bolted up, CRAP! I looked at my phone to see the time, it read 10:15. NO! I jumped out of the tree, putting my hands to keep my skirt down. I ran toward the building, I missed class! I looked at my schedule I missed math too that was my favorite subject. My next class was in room 3-C it was reading, I ran to class just in time. I smiled as I exited lab A from science I was super bored but it was finally lunch, I smiled and took out the map. Someone touched my shoulder, I turned around and saw the girl named Sango smiling. I waved softly, are you looking for the lunch room? I nodded, she smiled and took my hand and dragged me toward somewhere. We talked as we walked toward the lunch room, she told me she had two other friends. She said one of them was an outcast and the other one was a normal person like her. I nodded and we walked into the room, all the boys looked at me smiling and winking. I smiled nervously and walked with Sango, we went to a table and she sat down with a boy with a low pony tail and black hair. I looked over and saw part of their group was Inuyasha; I sat down beside Sango and across Inuyasha. Hello Inuyasha! He smiled softly a group of boys than came up to me, I frowned. What do you want Koga? He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me from the seat, Inuyasha stood up and glared at Koga. I tried to push Koga away but he pulled me closer, GET OFF ME! Inuyasha went up to Koga and punched him in the gut, get off her you mangy wolf! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU MUTT! They were fist fighting, I stepped in between them and turned to Inuyasha. I smiled, thanks but I can handle weaklings! I turned to Koga and got into a fighting stance, he smirked. Awww she is even cuter like that, I ran forward and punched him in the gut. He took a few steps back holding his gut breathing hard, I heard whistles around the cafeteria. I ignored them and sat down next to Sango again, I opened the bento box. I started to eat than talked to Sango, I turned to the other kid and said hello. I came up to me and kissed my hand, will you bear my child? I smiled than smacked him across the face, no thanks! Sango laughed at the boy, what is his name anyway? Its Miroku, said Inuyasha. I nodded than walked away for a secound, I talked to a group of guys and they nodded. I smiled and came back with them trailing behind me; Inuyasha was giving them evil glares. I pointed at Miroku and they nodded picking him up and carried him out of the room, I laughed as they took him away. Sango stared wide eyed, umm Kagome what are they going to do to him? I smiled softly; just take him to the nurse's office. I smacked him pretty hard! Sango nodded slowly and Inuyasha laughed, I am glad he is warming up to me. I smiled and we talked the rest of lunch the guys returned and winked at me I smiled, than gave a look of disgust when I turned. Inuyasha laughed and so did Sango, I wrinkled my nose. I don't see why they all like me so much anyway! Inuyasha stared in disbelief, it is because you`re beautiful! He blinked a couple times and turned red, I felt my cheeks burn red too and Sango giggled. I turned my head and looked away from them, Inuyasha got up his face red. I ne-need to go, he walked away and I blushed again. Why did my stomach feel so fluttery? Ugghhh this is annoying, I turned to Sango. Can I look at your schedule? She handed it to me, I looked at it. It said.

Sango`s schedule 

Home room- 1-D 7:00-7:30

Reading- 3-C - 1-D 7:35-8:05

Break- 8:10-9:40

Math- 1-C 9:45-10:15

Social Studies 10:20-10:50

Science – lab A 11:00-11:30

Lunch- choice 11:30-12:30

Gym- gymnasium 12:45-2:00

Home Ec- 2-C 2:00-2:45

Club- 2:45-3:45

Dismissal- 3:45-4:00

YAY! I read hers we had everything but two classes together, I showed her mine and we hugged. I smiled, I am so happy! What club are you in? Sango smiled, I am in extra weaponry and karate. I smiled, I love karate! I think I am going to take drama, dance, and karate. Sango smiled, good idea I can`t wait to have a friend on the karate team. I smiled, the bell rang and people stood up to leave. I looked at my schedule, WE HAVE GYM NEXT! I jumped up and down smiling, some people came over. Would you like an escort to gym? I smiled, sure thing! They smiled and shoved people out of the way of the door letting me and Sango pass by, I smiled as we walked and Sango blushed. The guys led us to the changing rooms than smiled and walked to the boy`s room, me and Sango ran into the room and I opened up my bag to pull out the gym uniform I had bought the other day. The school made girl wear black shorts and the school red shirt with white sneakers, the boys wore the same but the school blue shirts. I smiled as I took of my shirt and threw on the other one; I turned around and realized everyone was staring at me. I blushed and looked down as I exited the room, everyone always stared. I rushed forward and saw Miroku and Inuyasha, HEY GUYS! I waved and Inuyasha stopped and stared at me. Miroku did to but he smiled, I smiled back at him and defended myself in case he was still being himself. Inuyasha laughed as I backed up a little, so I walked on the other side of Inuyasha to hide myself from him. I heard Sango and turned around to see her run up and smile at me, hey Sango! Sango ran up and smiled at Kagome, you attract more than boys every girl in the room watched you get changed. I blushed, it was awkward! Inuyasha laughed and so did Miroku as he came up behind me, I felt him grab me and then I saw Sango punch him for me. KEEP AWAY FROM HER! I blushed hiding behind Inuyasha. Miroku laughed than Inuyasha went up to him, he grabbed Miroku and threw him into the wall. He went up and said, don't touch Kagome then he walked away smiling at me. I blushed and Sango tried her best to not bust out laughing, I just followed Inuyasha to the gymnasium. Miroku followed behind Sango pouting about his face hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

*last time*

He went up and said, don't touch Kagome then he walked away smiling at me. I blushed and Sango tried her best to not bust out laughing, I just followed Inuyasha to the gymnasium. Miroku followed behind Sango pouting about his face hurting.

*this time*

We entered through the doors and everyone sat down in a group, some people told me I was supposed to wait to be assigned a group so I sat on the teacher`s desk. I kicked my feet waiting for the teacher, I listened to the group next to me as they asked me about myself. I heard a loud whistle and looked over, there was a man about 6.6 standing over me. I jumped back into a fighting position, WHAT ARE YOU DOING SITTING ON MY DESK?! I smiled and pulled out of my stance, sorry I was waiting for you I am the new kid. Kagome Higurashi, well Higurashi you just earned yourself a lap around this room. I clapped, YAY A LAP! I started to run leaving a red faced angry teacher behind me, I just ran I didn't sprint. I ran around the whole gym in 55.6 seconds, I stopped in front of the teacher. You happy now? He looked astonished, y-you just ran all the way around the gym in 55.6 seconds and you`re not sweating or breathing hard! I shrugged, I exercise every day, I lifted up my shirt to show my stomach. I revealed an eight-pack on my stomach, I smiled then made a muscle. He stared in awe and so did everyone in the classroom, so where can I sit!? He blinked a couple times, we will put you in the elite team. He pointed to a group of guys, I smirked great I can beat up some jocks! I skipped over and sat down by Koga sense we were friends, he whispered in my ear. Are you a body builder? I laughed, no sorry I just exercise like dad did! I looked away thinking of dad, I waved over to Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. HEY GUYS! People stared at me afraid to say something and kept quiet, I raised my hand. What are we doing today? The gym teacher smiled, he walked over to a door and unlocked it. He revealed a couple stacks of different weapons, today we are going to battle. I smiled this would be awesome! He pulled out the stacks that rolled on dollies; there were swords, bow and arrows, and some random weapons. Ok the low-class get first pick on weapons than average then elite. People who looked like nerds or looked weak went up and grabbed a weapon, they held the weapons weirdly and he split them up into four groups. Than average went up, they were allowed to choose two weapons of choice. Sango and Miroku went up in this group, Sango grabbed a huge boomerang and held in expertly, Miroku immediately went for a staff. I smiled and waved; they were sent into four separate groups and added to the low-class groups. Elite were allowed to choose three weapons, Inuyasha went with this group along with myself and the jocks and some girl that looked a lot like me. I grabbed for the bow and arrows but the girl that looked like me took them, I glared at her and Inuyasha had to pull me away from killing her. I was left with a sword and nothing else was left. Inuyasha had a sword already, I cursed quietly when we each were in separate groups. The gym teacher smiled at each group, ok I will name your group then number the people. When I say two groups names the number I call will be that number from those groups. I nodded listening intently, he walked up and called the group Sango was in the destroyers. He went to Inuyasha`s group and called them the demons I smiled at the name, he walked up to Miroku`s group your group is the protectors. Last he walked to my group; I was the representative he looked down at me. This group is the angles; I nodded and looked at the other group representatives. For Sango`s group it was that girl with the bow and arrows, for Inuyasha`s group it was Inuyasha. Miroku`s group was Koga, he winked at me and I smiled a completely fake smile. Ok he numbered us off I was number one because I was representative; after he was done he stood back and pulled out a paper on a clip board and a pen. He looked at my group; I need number one from angels and number one from destroyers. People stared at the two of us, in our uniforms we looked almost like twins. I glared then the guy said the rules, no killing is allowed. No pressure points are to be hit on purpose, you may use any weapon you have or your partners if you can take it. You may use your powers if you are demon, monk, priest or priestess. People talked excited, Miss. Kikyo and Miss. Kagome you may fight on the count of three, one, two, and three. I smiled as she pulled back an arrow, I pulled out the sword. I ran up and before she could shoot hit her in the head with the heel of the sword, she backed up surprised. I grabbed the arrows form her and the bow, I than threw the sword aside. I jumped up and down, YAY I GOT THE BOW! She glared at me and I smiled, I walked over to the sword. I picked it up and handed it to her. Here you can use this, she took no time to grab the sword and trust the blade at me. I jumped up to avoid the blade; I was going to have fun with this. I walked around dodging the blade easily, I stuck my tongue out. YOU CAN`T CATCH ME! I jumped as she swung, I stood on the blade. Everyone stared shocked, I kicked her in the face and she flew back hitting the wall. I took the sword from her and put it in the case on my hip; I swung the bow over myself and the arrows. Miss. Kagome wins! I walked back to my seat, I high fived my teammates and waited for my next turn. It was 1:30 we had 30 minutes left of gym and the only people left were me and some guy in my group, Koga and Miroku, Inuyasha and some guy, Sango and some girl. Ok these are our semi-finalist; they won all their fight up to now. Now you will face the person on your team, I saw the kid next to me gulp. I gave a scary smile to him and I saw him shake with fear, Couch Rukosu called for destroyers to go first. GOOD LUCK SANGO! Me and Inuyasha and Miroku cheered for her as the match started, Sango jumped up and landed on the girls back she slammed her boomerang down on her head. I yelled, YOU GO GIRL! Inuyasha squinted in pain as he saw the bump appear on her head. Sango smiled and danced, than she came and sat next to me. The teacher didn't realize so he called out, angles are to fight now! I walked out the boy walking slower and more hesitantly. I just stood there in a fighting stance not wanting to use a weapon; I glared at the kid who pulled out a sword. BEGIN! I ran up and held the sword as he tried to hit me with it, I gripped it pulled it out of his hand and knocked the guy out with the handle. I smiled and shoved his body to Couch Rukosu, people cheered for me and my three friends cheered loudest. Protectors may come out now, Miroku and Koga walked out and pointed weapons at each other. Koga turned to me and winked, I will win for you Kagome because I am making you my women. Inuyasha walked over and punched Koga; he flew back and hit a wall. SHUT UP! He turned to the teacher and he gulped, well Koga is unable to fight so Miroku advances! Inuyasha smirked than sat down knowing he was next the other boy came up to the center and pulled out a pair of nun chucks. Inuyasha pulled out the sword and the coach yelled, START! Inuyasha ran forward and cut the guys legs, the swords were just plastic but he fell over in pain. I GIVE UP! Inuyasha walked over and sat with me and Sango and the newly joined Miroku, he smiled at me and I whispered. Thanks for taking care of Koga he is so persistent! Couch Rukosu walked toward us; in the first match of the finals it will be Miroku vs. Kagome then the secound round will be Sango vs. Inuyasha. The last round will be the winners of those rounds; I nodded and walked up to the center with Miroku. I will hurt him for earlier, I pulled off my bow and his eyes widened. I smiled and couch yelled, START! I pulled out an arrow as Miroku stared at me in horror. I smiled and released the string and the arrow shot at him, it missed his head by inches like I meant it to and ran behind him knocking him out. Sango and Inuyasha stared at how easily the top monk in the school had been beaten and that I had just shot a spiritual arrow, y-you're a priestess? I nodded; yeah I pulled out my student id card.

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 16

Species: Priestess/Human

Date of birth: 12/24/96

Phone Number: 222-0002

Weapon: Bow and Arrows

Everyone blinked and said nothing I walked back to my seat next to Sango and Inuyasha, Sango grabbed my card and read over it a couple times. God, she not only looks like Kikyo she has the same date of birth and is a priestess. WAIT! I ran over to the girl that looked like me, YOU WERE BORN ON CHRISTMAS EVE TOO!? She glared and handed me her card.

Name: Kikyo Sakaha

Age: 16

Species: Priestess/Human

Date of birth: 12/24/96

Phone Number: 876-2000

Weapon: Bow and Arrows

I stared and handed her the card, so there`s someone who was born the same day as me, looks like me, and is a priestess. Inuyasha came up and dragged me back to the seat as I stood shocked, he waved his hand over my face. I blinked then jumped back, THAT IS FREAKY! Everyone sweat dropped as I paced back in forth, Coach yelled. OKAY THAT'S GET SANGO AND INUYASHA ON THE FLOOR! Sango walked forward grabbing her weapon, Inuyasha stood in front of her smirking. BEGIN! Ok Sango meet the floor it is your new best friend, Inuyasha grabbed her and shoved her to the ground. She fell and thrust her boomerang at Inuyasha, he dodged it as it came toward him. Then he jumped as it countered to come back, Sango had gotten enough time to stand up and catch it. Inuyasha brought out the sword; he ran forward and in a blink of an eye had knocked Sango out. Coach nodded in an approval manner, Inuyasha and Kagome are the finalist! We will finish the match tomorrow, as if on cue the bell rang and all the students came to congratulate Kagome. No one got near Inuyasha and he walked away alone, I frowned and tried to go toward him but people pushed me back. I smiled a fake smile, ok I have to go now to class!

Saki: HARU GET ME SOME RAMEN!

Haru: *growls* Saki i am right next to you you dont have to yell!

Saki: RAMEN RAMEN! *chants*

Haru: *go`s to make ramen*

Saki: Wow... he really did just leave to go make ramen

Saki: *smiles evil like*

Saki: I feel so powerful!

Saki: I demand you to review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

*last time*

No one got near Inuyasha and he walked away alone, I frowned and tried to go toward him but people pushed me back. I smiled a fake smile, ok I have to go now to class!

*this time*

I pulled out my schedule and headed for the room Home Ec. would be in. I walked silently toward the room, people had finally stopped staring and complementing me as I arrived to the door. Sango was sitting in the room, Miroku was beside her and Inuyasha on Sango`s other side. There was an empty seat beside Inuyasha and Miroku, the Kikyo girl sat behind Inuyasha and a scary looking guy sat in front of Miroku. I walked in and sat on the teacher`s desk waiting for him/her. A few minutes passed and finally a girl with a bun and dress came in she had on glasses, KID GET OFF MY DESK! I smiled and ignored her, I waved instead. Hi I am Kagome Higurashi the new kid in class, the teacher glared at me. I put my hands up and waved them frantically, okay, okay I am moving. I jumped off the desk and smiled; I looked down and realized I was still in my gym clothes. CRAP! I grabbed my bag and ran out the room; no one was in the hallway so I changed into my normal clothes. I walked back into the class room as I finished pulling my shirt on, I closed the door than put my other hand through the arm hole in the shirt. People stared than blinked a couple times; Inuyasha came up to me and punched me on the head lightly. OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR! He glared at me, finish putting your shirt on before coming in. I huffed and turned away giving him the silent treatment; he walked over to his seat. The teacher grinned happily yet in an evil way Miss. Kagome sense you seem to be mad at him you may sit next to Mr. Inuyasha. I glared at her; you really hate me don't you!? The teacher turned to the board as I walked over and sat down next to Inuyasha; I looked up and saw on the board she wrote Adult Hood. I sighed I took this in my secound to last school; she took out a box than another and set them on her desk. Choose your partners for this grade they must be someone of the opposite gender, and choose wisely because this counts as half your grade. I sighed and turned to Miroku who was already paired with Sango, he had asked before when the teacher was talking. Inuyasha turned to me and sighed, sorry about earlier do you want to be my partner? I lightened up and forgot my grudge, sure! I turned and glared at all the people who had come to ask me. They turned to find new partners, I sighed in relief and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango laughed. Then the teacher spoke again, you and your partner will be acting as a couple and you will take care of these. She opened the box and pulled out a fake baby, Inuyasha`s jaw dropped. Guys around the room muttered they rather be with the new girl, I blushed and so did Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked like cherry`s, I saw the teacher laugh. Miss. Kagome can help out by holding up a box that will hold a slip that says girl or boy or twins you will receive the baby. Then Miss. Sango will pass out a paper that is what you must do to get a hundred percent, any extra work will count as extra credit. I stood up and walked over and grabbed the box she handed me, I walked to a group and held out the box, time went by as people grabbed paper than went up to receive a boy or girl. I got to Miroku and Inuyasha; Miroku pulled out a slip and smiled. Sango passed by and Miroku said, Sango has given me a healthy baby boy! Everyone busted out laughing and Inuyasha pulled a slip and stared, I looked at it. CRAP! It said twins. Sango and Miroku looked over Inuyasha`s shoulder and laughed, Inuyasha and Kagome had twins! I glared at them and chased them away from my desk; I was done so I gave the box to the teacher and gave her the slip. Inuyasha stood by my side, she handed us each a kid. One was a girl the other a boy, they look so real… I touched it to see if it was fake or not. I flinched when the baby started to cry, MAKE IT STOP! I shoved the baby into Inuyasha`s hands and he gave it back. YOU MAKE IT STOP YOU'RE THE GIRL! I hesitated a then grabbed the kid and rocked it, it immediately started to giggle. I sighed in relief, the class laughed. I took the baby and smiled at it and hugged it, Inuyasha sighed. Oh great she is getting attached to it! I glared at him and he ignored it as he went to sit down, I walked over and sat down in my seat rocking the kid. It looked so real and it laughed, giggled, ate, and went bathroom. Sango smacked Miroku and the baby boy they held laughed, I smiled. Sango knows how to make the baby stop crying now! Inuyasha laughed beside me and so did the rest of the class, I took the baby out of Inuyasha`s hands. Here hold this one she is sleeping, he held the baby girl and softly smiled. I realized the list on Inuyasha`s desk it was the one Sango passed out. I rocked the baby with one hand and picked up the list with the other. It said

• Name the kid

• Earn a hundred dollars in job money

• Make dinner every night

• Get at least three outfits for the baby

• When they cry make them stop

• Feed them three meals a day

• Change their diaper

• Make them sleep at night

The bell rang and I grinned at the paper I wrote my phone number down so he could call me if there was a trouble. I handed him the paper and took the baby so I held them both. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, your carrying too much. He picked up my bag and I grinned at him, he smiled softly. Sango held the baby, and her bag as Miroku read over the list again and again walking with her. We all walked into the hall way, Inuyasha had both bags in his arms and I carried the twins. They walked together than Sango started to talk, hey Kagome? What is it? You said you would do Karate right? I nodded, yea I love to fight. Inuyasha, Miroku, and myself are all in Karate so we can go to that today! I looked at her and yelled, YES! The people walking by us had a baby and it began to cry, the two people began to try to make it be quiet. Sorry about that I said and ran off with my friends on my heels. Ok guys that's go to Karate, they nodded and Miroku lead the way to a room that only had a small number of people in. We went up and talked to the people; we practiced a little but heard that the teacher couldn't come so we all just talked. Miroku and Sango wanted to talk about the babies and their names and stuff. I turned to Inuyasha, hey what should we name them? He looked deep in thought, Sango spoke up. Miroku we should name him after you and take of Mir so his name is Roku! I smiled that's a good idea! Miroku looked proud at the kid, Inuyasha then spoke. You guys do know that these babies are fake and after a couple months are going to be taken away. I sighed, but I love them already! Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all stared at me in surprise as I hugged the babies. I glared at them and then Sango laughed nervously as Miroku hid behind her, Inuyasha sighed and took one of the kids from me. What should we name ours? I smiled, we should name the boy Inu! Inuyasha smiled at my name, yeah that sounds like an awesome name. Than what should we name the girl? Inuyasha smiled; maybe we could name her Kags, or Kaggy. I smiled, that would be a really good name. I stared into his golden eyes and felt myself blush, he was blushing to but he was still smiling and staring into my own brown eyes. I tried to pull away from his eyes but I couldn't, I finally snapped out of the trance and looked and the babies. So there names are Kags and Inu, I lifted up Inu and hugged him. Inuyasha had Kags and was holding her and looking at her with gentle eyes, I felt warm and nice when I looked at Inuyasha. He was gentle and kind but still tough and so dream-like. It was 3:45 and the bell rang, Miroku and Sango told me they wanted to come home with me to see my house. Inuyasha is coming for our Social Studies project anyway; I warn you my family is weird. Sango smirked, not weirder than you! I glared daggers at her, SHUT UP! Inuyasha came over with two crying babies, YOU WOKE THEM UP! I grabbed the poor girl from his arms and rocked her; he did the same to Inu. They stopped crying and yawned softly before going silent, I sighed in relief. Thank god they fell asleep! Inuyasha nodded fast and energetically, I giggled and looked at my friend. I hugged Kags closer then said, let`s go to my house. They nodded and we headed for the Higurashi shrine, the boys held our bags and the girls held the babies. We arrived to the front steps, they stared in disbelief at the shrine. This is the Higurashi shrine and that is our house, I pointed to the mansion at the other side of the road. They blinked and stared at me more, I giggled. Hey guys snap out of it! Inuyasha whispered under his breath, she`s beautiful and rich. I laughed than ended my laugh with a smirk. Hey guys let`s play a prank on my family!

Saki: Mmmm... ramen is so good!

Haru: I made it you could have at least let me have some!

Saki: *Smiles evil like*

Saki: I will let you have some! *grabs Haru and takes ramen in a chop stick and puts in Harus mouth.

Haru: *Chokes*

Saki: HARU! *cries tears... tears of joy*

Haru: *glares*

Zentu: *comes in and hugs Saki*

Zentu *realizes Haru choking*

Haru: *almost dies*

Zentu: *Saves*

Saki: aww... *cries tears of sadness*

Zentu: Help Saki not cry and review :3


	5. Chapter 5

*last time*

Hey guys let`s play a prank on my family!

*this time*

I explained my plan and they nodded, I ran up to my door and opened it them following secretly. HEY MOM! I have something important to tell you, I entered the kitchen with Inuyasha coming in slowly and Miroku and Sango in the living room watching. Mother I umm… w-well I happened to h-have had a set of twins. I am so sorry for keeping it secret; Inuyasha came up behind me with the kids. This is them mom, Kags and Inu. My mom stared in silence for a couple seconds, SOTA! GRAMPS! My mother called and they came down the stairs into the kitchen, yes? I smiled, meet Kags and Inu Higurashi! Sota stared at the kids and gramps`s jaw dropped, the babies started to cry. Inuyasha rocked Inu and I took Kags and they finally stopped crying. We both let out a sigh of relief; I looked at my mom she was smiling so big you would think she won the lottery. Gramps was glaring and he walked out of the room, Sota was blinking so much his eye lids were about to fall off. I smiled, hey mom want to meet Kags! My mom rushed over and she touched the babies face, Kagome she is so adorable. Is this the father? Mom rushed over to Inuyasha, hello nice to meet you I am Kagome`s mom! Her gaze dropped to Inu, she was so excited. Miroku and Sango! They walked in, mom these are my friends and their son Roku. My mom looked like a kid on Christmas, I smiled at her. Inuyasha gave me a look, a look that said time-to-drop-the-act. I nodded to him and we both laughed. MOM I WAS JOKING! She looked disappointed, mom this is a doll. A school project, these are my friends, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha! My mom smiled, nice to meet you all I am Miss. Higurashi. Gramps came back with purification powder he grabbed some and threw it on Inuyasha. CUT IT OUT GRAMPS! Inuyasha blinked than glared at me, SORRY INUYASHA! I ran up to gramps and used my powers to take the purification powder away and back to the store house. I stood in place as this happened, Inuyasha and my other friends all stared in surprise. I giggled; now that we are out of school I can use my powers! I am a lot more powerful than I showed at school, anyway Inuyasha I need help on this feudal era thing for Social Studies. He nodded and handed me my bag, hey mom can you and my other friends get the old cribs and carriers! My mom smiled in excitement, sure honey she dragged Sango and Miroku out of the room and Sota walked away still confused. I ripped through my bag and finally found some clean sheets of paper, I grabbed a pen and set to work.

Saki: hmm... i wonder what she will write!?

Haru: I dont know we will just have to write more so we can find out!

Saki: yeah... i guess so

Haru: whats wrong?

Saki: SIT!

Haru: what did you say?

Saki: *Makes pouty face*

Saki: I wanted that to work in real life so i could hurt you

Haru: *glares*

Saki: *cries fake tears*

Haru: aww... dont cry! Just say sit and I will fall ok!

Saki: *Smirks*

Saki: SIT! *thinks in head* crying always works!

Haru: *trips*

Saki: YAY! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

*last time*

My mom smiled in excitement, sure honey she dragged Sango and Miroku out of the room and Sota walked away still confused. I ripped through my bag and finally found some clean sheets of paper, I grabbed a pen and set to work.

*this time*

She was almost done! So far it said

_THE FEUDAL ERA_

_ By: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi_

_The feudal Era took place 500 years back in time, demons over ruled humans. Priest and priestesses helped villages in need by purifying demons that caused trouble, monks also helped and people that called themselves demon slayers. Times were different then now, young children married and had kids at young ages. Kingdoms ruled and wars happened nonstop, demons and bandits were dangerous. They would take out village by village, kill innocent people person by person._

Kagome showed her paper to Inuyasha, this is what I know about the feudal times. We can add onto this after looking at some books, than we could make up a story about a girl who goes through hard times because of bandits and demons of this time era. She could be a young village girl and find out she is a priestess! Inuyasha nodded than read the paper, his eyes stretched wide. This is really well written, I beamed thank you Inuyasha. He slightly nodded than we went to the library; we got books on the feudal era for hours and wrote more and more down. I chuckled as Inuyasha got up to make the babies stop crying for the third time, he glared at me and I gulped. I continued writing about Maki the village girl who lost everything only lost more. I smiled and read it over. (AN: This is a real story i wrote! Well me and Haru)

_Maki and Misfortune_

_by: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi_

_Maki was a five year old girl in a village, she was normal and happy. She had a sister and mother and a father, she had friends and was so energetic and lovable. Her friends Aya, Kokana, and Giku all were picking flowers and herbs with Priestess Hanika when a demon appeared. It was beautiful and took the form of a human; Maki didn't realize it was a demon at first. She was tricked, than the demon attacked Aya. Maki stared into her friends lifeless eyes, tears slowly made their way down Maki`s face. Maki stood up to the demon but it hit her over and over playing with her. STOP! Maki watched as it was about to make the killing blow, her friend Kokana jumped in front of the blow. She died faster than Maki`s friend Aya. NO! KOKANA! PLEASE! AYA! KOKANA! COME BACK TO ME! Maki cried and fell limp as Giku came out of the forest, GIKU RUN AWAY! He looked at Maki, what happened? Maki pointed at the demon, please Giku run away. She fell down again but looked up to witness her third friends death, GIKU! Priestess Hanika came out of the forest, CHILDREN?! She stopped dead at the sight of the four kids, Maki took everything in her to sit up. P-Priestess pl-please help them! Maki watched as the priestess cried, and walked toward the demon. There was a horrible fight Maki could never erase from her eyes, her village`s Priestess was being killed. I looked at each of my dead friends seeing the same pale skin and dull eyes in them, no… this can`t be happening. Maki stood up and power pulsed through her next thing she knew she was killing the creature in front of her, Maki turned to see the priestess still dying. Maki ran over, priestess Hanika are y-you okay? She smiled weakly to the young girl, yes Maki I am fine. You are going to make a fine priestess one day, please tell everyone I enjoyed their love and helping them to the death. She nodded tears still spilling out of her, yes Lady Hanika. Maki gripped the priestesses hand as she died slowly with a smile on her face, Maki fell to the ground crying. She passed out on the ground bleeding out, when she awoke her wounds were healed and her body covered in pink aura. Maki was surprised but didn't care her friends were dead, she had to find some people of her village to help with the bodies. Maki ran to her village and to her house, mother they were killed. Maki ran into her mother`s hands hugging her tightly. There was a loud shriek and everyone ran outside, there were bandits everywhere. A group of men with gold in bags on their horses, they had weapons. They quickly slaughtered half the village, elderly, women, children, and men. Maki grabbed her mother`s hand and dragged her back into the house, mother stay here I am going to find father. Maki hid her mother who held her baby sister and found a hiding spot for father and herself. She ran out the door to see father running from a man, everyone was slaughtered or hiding somewhere. FATHER! She ran to him and Maki`s power she used earlier kicked in, she killed the man who was chasing her father. The group of men ran into house`s and shrieks were heard than dead silence, m-mother? She was hiding could they of found her. Maki healed her father somehow and told him they had to save mother. Maki`s father ripped his hand from hers, where is my daughter Maki?! Maki flinched at his words, I am right here she said. Her father smirked, don't think you can fool me demon. Maki ran to her dad, father it is me! He pushed Maki away and ran toward mother who was in the house, she quickly followed. FATHER! MOTHER! Maki ran into the door to see her mother lying dead on the ground holding her baby sister, m-mother? NO! MOTHER! SISTER! Maki fell to her knees and cried with sorrow, she watched her dad stand up to the men. FATHER GET OUT OF THE WAY! Maki ran up to the men killing them, one was left he was the leader. Maki barley could see through her tears, the man threw his sword at her and it was about to go through her but father jumped in front of it. Maki collapsed to the ground her power was now so strong she had no idea what she was doing. She was killing the man slowly, making him suffer for what he did, Maki laid next to her mother and father crying herself to sleep. She woke up and walked outside, she had to get to the next village soon. Maki listened to the dead silence than she heard someone crying, she ran toward the sound. There was a three or four year old girl lying beside a girl who looked about ten and a women and man. She must of lost her family to, Maki walked up to the girl. She looked up and hugged Maki tight, mama and papa died trying to save sissy and sissy died trying to save me. I want my family back, Maki pulled back. What is your name? It is Yami, Maki nodded. Mine is Maki, I lost my sister and parents as well than I managed to kill the attackers. Yami nodded fiercely, Maki smiled softly. I am going to the next village, would you like to come? Yami cried more, I would love to thank you so much. Maki smiled and picked up the younger girl they traveled toward south to find a village._ (AN:I shortened my story and didnt post the whole thing!)

I almost cried as I read the paper, later in the story I was going to have Yami die and Maki cry so much. Inuyasha came back with the babies in hand, I gave him the paper so he could read it. I took the babies and went to the cribs mom and Miroku and Sango had brought up, I smiled at the piles of baby things. Two strollers, two cribs, two carriers, two baby blankets. I walked toward Sango and Miroku who were watching the flat screen T.V. hey guys! They jumped and spun around, I laughed so hard I fell to the ground. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES! The babies were laughing to which made me laugh even more, they glared at me. Inuyasha came in with the paper, this is well written Kagome. Thanks Inuyasha! I took the paper and put it with the other paper, I will work on it more later. Inuyasha nodded, that's work on the baby project. He took out the paper

• Name the kid

• Earn a hundred dollars in job money

• Make dinner every night

• Get at least three outfits for the baby

• When they cry make them stop

• Feed them three meals a day

• Change their diaper

• Make them sleep at night

Ok we already named them so cross that out, we can go to the mall and get baby clothes and get some money also pick up stuff to make dinner. Inuyasha nodded and Sango and Miroku said they wanted to come along. Hold on guys I am going to change clothes! Sango nodded and I ran down the hall. I went into my closet, I looked at all my clothes and picked out a shirt and mini skirt. The shirt had spaghetti straps and the shirt was purple and the mini skirt was a black color with a chain coming down the side. I grabbed my guitar case and ran out of the room, they stared at my guitar and gave me a curious look. I smiled, to earn some cash for our project! They nodded and we left to go to the mall, Inuyasha held Kags and I held Inu while Miroku held Roku and Sango held my guitar. Thanks again Sango! She nodded, sure thing. We arrived at the mall and I took my guitar case and let Sango hold Inu, I smiled and went toward the center of the mall. My friends followed and a crowd of guys came up to listen then more and more people came. I opened my guitar case and pulled out the guitar, I opened the case wide for people to put money in. I smiled and stood as I began to play the guitar. (AN: the following 2 songs are MINE!)

_In the shower I sing our song_

_I combed my hair and put my clothes on_

_I sigh and wish that you weren`t gone_

_That you weren't gone for today…_

_I don't know what to do_

_Yesterday I had gone and lost you_

_I put on my other shoe wondering who_

_Who I will find with you today…_

_Alone I walk down the street_

_I miss you but refuse to weep_

_I can`t get any sleep or even eat_

_I can`t even eat today…_

_Tomorrow I am still missing you._

I smiled at the people and them throwing money into my case, I sang the rest of the song and looked up to see Inuyasha staring and Sango and Miroku to, I could hear Inuyasha whisper. She is pretty, rich, nice, and talented… I blushed. I smiled and put my hands expertly on the guitar. I will play another song for you guys but I am gonna need a little bit more money, I winked.

_As the flame inside my chest burns, as the pain reaches its limit._

_I wonder why I thought you could extinguish; the flame that's with me._

_As the flame inside my chest burns I remember the pain I endured, I remember my suffering and hurting as I lost the ones I cared for._

_I see other people smile, I hear other people laugh, I play along._

_I laugh, I smile, even though I won`t see them for a while._

_Until I take my final… breath._

I think of my dad and sister as I sing, I made up that song after they died. People clap and cheer I look in my case to see it stuffed with dollar bills, YES! I smiled and call my three friends over, I earned a LEAST a hundred! Inuyasha was still amazed Sango ran up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back, look in the case! Miroku rose the top of the case and stared in disbelief, Inuyasha walked over. He almost dropped the Kags, INUYASHA DON'T DROP HER! He caught himself and I sighed in relief, Sango smack Inuyasha upside the head. ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE KAGOME A HEART ATTACK! He looked away, I sighed and wiped the sweat from my head. Its really hot out! Sango nodded, hey Kagome want to go shopping? I clapped and jumped up and down, YES! SHOPPING! Sango grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a store, I smiled it was nice to have a friend! Inuyasha and Miroku followed slowly, HURRY UP GUYS! I yelled to them waving, Inuyasha sped up a little bit but Miroku just rolled his eyes. I smiled and ran into a store; Sango was right behind me now. I looked around to see the store was split into two sections, males and females. I walked to the female side looking around; everyone in the store was staring at me.


	7. Chapter 7

*last time*

I walked to the female side looking around; everyone in the store was staring at me.

*this time*

A person who worked there came up to me, hello welcome to Japan`s Best Dressed! I smiled sure thing, Sango caught up. May I help you with anything? I nodded, yes please me and my friends need some clothes and a swimsuit! The women grinned, of course who else are your friends? I pointed as Miroku and Inuyasha walked into the room, they each held the babies. The women called a name and a boy appeared, yes? I need help assisting our special guests. I was confused by the special part, she pointed at me with only confused me more. The boy nodded smirking, Inuyasha stepped forward glaring. What do you mean, the girl grabbed me and Sango`s hands and a handful of clothes and dragged us into the changing room. I sat quietly as she locked the door and handed Sango and me clothes. I giggled, Sango was wide eyed and I stripped of the skirt and shirt I was wearing and put on the bathing suit she handed me. She nodded approvingly and told Sango to hurry, Sango did and she wore a one piece bathing suit that was green with light pink flowers all over it. I was wearing a blue bikini that had a pink outline. I looked in the mirror and smiled the women grabbed Sango and my hands and opened the door. I walked out beside Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were being pulled out of the boys stalls. Inuyasha wore a red pair of swim trunks and no shirt, I saw his abs and chest then blushed. Gosh he is so good looking! I screamed out in my head, Miroku wore black trunks and they had purple dragons over them he also wore no shirt and I saw Sango blushing. I turned my head to the girl who had a camera in hand, we will give you the outfits you try on for free if you model for us! I agreed and they called Inuyasha and Miroku over, they took us into the backroom to a background sheet. They had Miroku put down the doll and Inuyasha put down the two dolls, they had Inuyasha stand with his arms folded and told me to grab onto him. I blushed, wh-what do you mean? They smiled, you two make a cute couple so we will take couple pictures of you two. Inuyasha`s face turned bright red and I am positive mine was the same color. We are-aren`t a couple! The lady tilted her head, aww that's a shame you two together is really cute! She turned to Miroku and Sango; you two look well together as well! Now the four of us all had red faces, fine whatever just tell us what to do so we can get the free clothes! The women pushed me into Inuyasha and he caught me as I fell, HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? Inuyasha yelled at her as I stood up straight, the women smiled. Ok you cross your arms and the girl hug onto him, Inuyasha crossed his arms and stood up straight. I walked over slowly and grabbed onto his arm keeping a good distance away, the other worker shook his head and grabbed me pushing me closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was blushing a lot and I knew I was to; I was practically hugging his arm and being pressed against him. I looked into the camera and the women was yelling at us to smile, I smiled brightly despite my un-comfortableness. She took pictures than had Miroku and Sango pose, we did many different poses. I was kind of enjoying it now, the pose we are doing now is with Sango and Miroku. They were holding hands and we were beside them and I was on Inuyasha`s shoulders. I smiled and put my hands up waving, Sango and Miroku smiled into the camera while Inuyasha smiled up at me. It was nice to spend time with friends; they let us have piles of clothes for helping and fifty dollars for each of us. Sango had a good idea she asked the worker to sign a paper so we could use the money to count for a project. They agreed and signed our papers.

Saki: REVIEW!

Haru: please :D


End file.
